Neocat fight
by devilnightking100
Summary: Basically what the title says since I noticed Neo and Allie never really had a real fight in my story. Just a fic I wrote to keep you guys happy until I could start posting the Catgirl Gamer sequel. R&R!


_**Still working on things with the sequel sooo**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Roman's POV

I was going over some notes for a heist when I heard the knock on my apartment door. I opened it to see Neo looking upset. "Neo? What's up kid?" I asked, looking for Allie. I was a little surprised not to see the kitten until I noticed Neo was holding up her scroll.

_'Can I come in?'_ she asked. I let her inside, and she sat on the sofa. _'Allie and I got into a fight.' _she informed me as I sat next to her.

"And the apocalypse is this week? Next week?" I asked humorously. Neo looked at me, and I saw she had been crying. "Wait are you serious? You two never fight."

'_Well, we did today.' _Neo replied with a dry smirk. '_She was keeping a secret for a while, and I kind of exploded when I found out.'_

"What could she hide from you that would get that kind of reaction?" I asked, genuinely curious.

'_Well, there was a small spill in the lab as she was working on our daughter, and instead of trying to fix it, she decided to keep it in, said she could use this as a chance to beat Crimson.'_ she explained. Her jaw clenched, '_How could she think of turning our daughter into a weapon?'_

"Well, if your kid doesn't have this thing goin for her, Crimson will probably take us all out." I pointed out. Neo glared at me. "That was her argument, wasn't it?" she nodded. "Shutting up. Wanna look over plans for a heist with me?" Neo smiled softly and nodded.

Allie's POV

"Mom, where's Momma?" I heard Rebecca ask. I turned to my five-year-old daughter, her curious gaze fixing me in place.

"Momma went to see Grandpa for a while." I informed, closing the text Roman had shot me a few seconds ago. I was not looking forward to this.

"Was it because you got into a fight?" Rebecca asked. I flinched. "Is it because of me?" she pressed, starting to tear up. Oh shit.

I crouched down and scooped her up in my arms. "No, no sweetheart. We were fighting because I did something without talking to her that affected us all." I explained. It wasn't a lie. It had been my choice not to talk with Neo about my gamble. "Come on, why don't I tell you a story?"

"Can you tell me the one where you beat up a giant?" she asked eagerly.

"That one? Alright, come on." I said, carrying my giggling daughter to her room.

…

About an hour later, Rebecca and I stood hand-in-hand in front of Roman's apartment. "Are you going to make up with Momma?" she asked.

"I'm gonna try, sweetheart." I replied quietly, knocking on the door.

Roman was the one who answered, and he glared at me before turning to my daughter. "Hey kiddo. How's it been?" he asked cheerfully.

"Not good. Mom and Momma got into a fight." Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, I heard. Why don't we get some ice cream while your moms talk?" Roman suggested. Rebecca's eyes lit up and she followed the crime lord into the kitchen.

I giggled a little before stepping in, doing a once-over of the living room, finding Neo sitting on the sofa with papers in her hand. "Hey." I greeted. She kept looking at the papers. "Look, I get it. I should have talked to you about it before making a choice. You'd think after all this time I'd have learned that." Still nothing. I sighed. "Neo, please look at me." I begged.

I think that was about when I noticed the earbuds. Mentally face-palming I tapped my wife on the shoulder. She jerked, looked up, and smiled as she pulled out her earbuds. '_Hey. I'm surprised you came.'_

"Yeah, well after I snapped at you to go if you don't like the way I handle things, I figured I'd have to come to you." I admitted, earning a frown. "I'm sorry, Neo. I should have talked to you about it."

'_Yes, you should have.'_ she replied, and my ears fell against my head. '_But I should have known you'd do what you thought would protect us, regardless of what I said.'_ she added.

"No, I should have considered how it would have affected more than me." I countered. "That's why I should have talked to you first. I should have told you about the spill, then we'd talk over the pros and cons and made a decision. That's how we've done it since I first recruited you for my team." I took her hand, and sighed. "Neo, you're my partner, my other half. I should have trusted you. I promise, no more secrets. No more solo decisions." I promised, holding out my pinkie. Yeah it was childish, but hey, so was I even now.

Neo smiled, completed the pinkie promise, and closed the distance between us. I smiled, kissing her deeply.

Roman's POV

"Nope, you don't need to see this till you're older." I declared, pulling the kiddo back into the kitchen. We had spied on the whole conversation, and I can't believe the kitten didn't hear her daughter giggle when Neo pulled out the earbuds.

"Oh come on! It's not like I've never seen them kiss before." Rebecca protested. I bit back a groan. Couldn't those two keep their hands off each other? "Hey Grandpa, do you think I'll ever find someone I love like Mom and Momma love each other?" the kid asked.

"I'm sure there's someone for you kiddo." I assured absently as the pair separated. "All clear, let's cut in. Remember Operation: Flying Child?" Rebecca nodded eagerly and ran into the living room.

_**And done! Well, that went well. Or at least I think it did. What about the rest of you? Now that I've got internet back, I'll probably be posting more regularly on a few things. Until next time!**_


End file.
